1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data retrieval and more particularly to the logical view and access to data managed by a modular data and storage management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods require a user to know ahead of time where exactly data is stored in order to retrieve it. The user needs to be aware of the operating system and server platform type from which the data was originated. In addition, the user needs to know the media type (magnetic disk, optical, tape, or other media) the data is stored on. Moreover, the user needs to know of the exact media on which the data is stored in addition to when and where it was stored.
Many other problems and disadvantages of the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as described herein.